


Sam's face

by kumquatix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Spell, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been hit with a love spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's face

Sam's face looked smug when Dean gave in. Sammy was always proud of his way with words; he could always find the perfect combination of persuasive arguments, wheedling, and big, pleading eyes to make Dean melt like butter.

He told him that this would make him happy. He told him that his feelings were real, even if their origins hadn't been, and so would his heartbreak have been. How did Dean suppose they could go on hunting together, living in each other's pockets, if Dean pushed Sam away when he needed him most?

Dean was weak.

Sam would be furious when the spell wore off. He would wear that look of disgusted contempt, he would treat Dean like dirt, he would pack his things and get on a bus. So what else was new. But he had come back before, and a year was a long time. An entire year, from the first day of spring to the first day of spring, before the spell would wear off.

Dean wasn't stupid. He knew how to see through Sam's self-serving reasons, and how to say no – especially when it came to taking care of Sammy.

The way he looked at him now, Dean hadn't seen in close to twenty (sixty) years. Sam's face was full of adoration; his eyes hung on Dean, and he smiled, really smiled. His face was suffused with joy and Dean had put it there, by saying yes. Yes, Sammy. I love you.

Dean was weak, but he wasn't stupid. Sam would be furious, he would be heart-broken, he would leave. Dean would be confused and surprised, non-comprehending.

He reluctantly made Sam persuade him, he let Sam fight to win him over with his arguments. And then he held that smug, happy face between his hands and kissed him. A year of having Sam. He could live with that.

Whatever you say, Sammy. You know I'm helpless to resist you.

He had come back before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [365 Days (Seasons of Love Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192165) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)




End file.
